oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Swan Song/Quick guide
Details *66 Magic (Boostable) *62 Cooking (Boostable) *62 Fishing (Boostable) *45 Smithing *42 Firemaking *40 Crafting *Completion of One Small Favour and Garden of Tranquility. *Able to defeat a combat level 170 monster, which is able to use Magic, Melee and can drain Prayer. |items = *10 mist runes *10 lava runes *5 blood runes *A pickaxe (not required if you bring your own ores/bars, but still needed for mining clay later on if not brought) *An axe of any sort for getting logs (obtainable during the quest) *1 tinderbox (obtainable during the quest) *1 hammer (obtainable during the quest) Obtainable during the quest but it is recommended to gather these items before starting the quest to save some time: *5 iron bars (obtainable during the quest) *1 log of any kind (obtainable during the quest) *7 normal bones (obtainable during the quest) *1 airtight pot (obtainable during the quest) *1 brown apron (is given to you during the quest if you do not have one) Recommended: *50 coins or a Ring of charos (a) (if using the boat to get to the Colony), or Dramen staff/lunar staff if you are using Fairy rings **Alternatively, several Piscatoris teleports can be used to teleport there directly *Charged Amulet of Glory (to teleport to Draynor Village) *Watchtower t'port (or it's spell equivalent if you completed Watchtower quest. You can also use the Nightmare Zone Minigame Group Finder) *Some Prayer potions (to offset the Sea Troll Queen's magical Prayer-draining attacks) *Cooking Gauntlets for cooking Monkfish |kills = *10 Sea Trolls (1 each of levels 65/87/101 and 7 of level 79) *Sea Troll Queen (level 170) }} Walkthrough Trollish * Enter the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. (North of fairy ring AKQ) * Talk to Herman Caranos (chat 1-1-2, cut scene is optional). The Wise Old Man * Talk to the Wise Old Man in Draynor. * Give him 5 blood runes, 10 mist runes and 10 lava runes. Battle at the Colony * Head back to Colony and talk to the Wise Old Man. * Kill the Trolls and enter Colony (collect 7 bones if needed). * Talk to Herman (east building). Repairing the Colony * Talk to Franklin Caranos near the entrance. * Use a log on the firebox and light it in the building directly north. * Use iron bars on Metal Press. * Use iron sheets on west broken colony walls, west side. * Talk to Franklin. * Talk to Arnold Lydspor in the bank. * Fish 5 Fresh monkfish to the west (kill trolls when they spawn). * Cook the monkfish in the kitchen southwest. * Talk to Arnold. Raising an Army * Talk to the Wise Old Man and Herman. * Talk to Wizard Frumscone in the basement of the Wizards' Guild in Yanille. (2) * Talk to Malignius Mortifer south of Falador. (2) * Use Pot lid on Empty pot. * Talk to the Master Crafter inside the Crafting Guild that doesn't wear the skillcape and has dreadlocks. * Talk to Malignius Mortifer to teleport back to the camp. (2) The Final Battle * Talk to Herman. * Kill the Sea Troll Queen. (Protect from Magic, stand in melee range and use Melee or Ranged) * Talk to Herman. * Quest complete!